Had to Say Goodbye
by HarRyluVa
Summary: Lily and James meet at Hogwarts, but can they stay friends throughout the year?
1. The Meeting

Had to Say Goodbye  
Author's note: This story is based on a song called, obviously, 'Had to Say Goodbye'. Characters and idea belong to J.K. Rowling. I can't remember who the song belongs to, but just so you know, I OWN NOTHING!!!!! (except for the story!)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
THE MEETING  
  
  
I looked out the window of the Gryffindor common room. Sigh. I am sooooo bored! I thought. Hearing a voice on the other side of the Fat Lady's picture, I spun around. The great circular common room came into view, decorated by scarlet and gold drapes for the windows and four poster beds   
Starting towards the door, thinking that it was one of my friends, I saw the most adorable girl step through the portrait hole. She was slender and fair skinned, with reddish-brownish-blonde hair, and the most emerald green eyes you could ever imagine. She smiled at me, though not shyly. I must have blushed, smiling back, because she giggled as I did so.   
Finally I overcame my shyness, and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm James Potter! You're a first year, aren't you?" I waited. After a moment, she nodded. "I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you, James." Being just a second year, I hadn't earned my name as Prongs yet. I stepped forward, taking Lily's hand. "I'm sure that you will make many new friends."  
Why, oh why, did Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (my best friends, well, 2 best friends and a tagalong) choose that very moment to walk into the common room? I guess I'll never know. But they did, and they teased me about that Lily girl until the end of my second year.  
I didn't realize until near the end of my second year that I had fallen for Lily Evans, but I knew that was the feeling I had felt since that very first introduction.  
The new girl had totally thrown me off. The guys, Sirius, Remus and Peter, would tease me about her, and soon the word began to spread through Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon all of Gryffindor and half of Ravenclaw knew about that brief moment with Lily Evans.   
A few days later, I found that Lily had her first flying lessons. I headed out to the green Quidditch field, finding Madame Hooch had already started the lesson. I watched them all mount their brooms. That stupid Frank Longbottom, he kicked off before Madame Hooch had even touched the whistle. He soared up into the air and then fell off. He dropped like a stone. When Madame Hooch returned from taking him to the hospital wing, she told us that he had broken his wrist.  
"Stupid kid, isn't he?" I jumped. Turning around, I saw my best friend, Sirius black standing behind me. I grinned at him. "Too true!" We both burst into giggles.  
"Hey! They've started!" Sirius stopped giggling to watch the first year's lesson. I noticed that Lily Evans was the best flier of the lot.  
"She could pass for the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Whispered Sirius.  
"No one can outdo Arthur Weasley." I whispered back. But, this girl was amazing! When Madame Hooch suggested that the first years try a few simple tricks, Lily was doing loop-the-loops, spin-the-barrels, and even tried out a spectacular dive that even, under normal circumstances, Madame Hooch wouldn't have allowed.  
Suddenly, Madame Hooch turned, and looked strait at me. I walked up to her. She gave me her death glare, and then smiled.   
"Show this young lady how to really dive!" she whispered to me so that Lily couldn't hear. I grabbed my Silver Arrow, one of the lightest and fastest brooms around, and kicked off into the air. As I pulled up next to Lily, she gave me a disturbed look.  
"What do you want?" she inquired a bit more snottily than I had thought she would have.  
"Well, excu-use me, Miss Preppy!" I shot back, "but I gotta show you how a man dives!"  
At that, I threw myself down onto the handle of my broom, and leaned forward. I urged the broom down, down, down, until I could see the individual blades of grass. Two inches from the ground, I pulled up, just a bit too quickly, though; my glasses fell off my face. Looking down, I watched Sirius run underneath me and catch them. I hovered next to her for a moment, running my hand through my jet-black hair. I stared at her with my cold, icy-blue eyes, which, I'm sure looked different without my glasses, and said, "That's how to dive like a man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
IMPOSSIBLE  
  
I sat there in the common room with my head in my hands. I muttered to my best friend, Sirius Black, "Why was I so mean to her? She'll never like me now!" He didn't reply. Instead he handed me my glasses. I had flown straight from the spectacular dive that I had done to the Gryffindor common room. I ignored his outstretched hand and sighed heavily. Suddenly I was kind of embarrassed. Here I was, twelve years old, and feeling like I was gonna cry because I had been mean to a girl. How pathetic.  
I stood up, blushing, and took my glasses from Sirius.   
"Good night, Black," I muttered as I climbed the stairs to my dormitory. My four poster bed had a nameplate on it reading,  
James potter  
Year two  
I flopped onto it and sighed. Curling up into a ball, I pulled the blankets over my head.   
  
I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering what had caused my abrupt return to consciousness. Suddenly I knew. Something was wrong with one of my friends. I knew this because it had happened once before. I had woken up one night, last year, and found that Sirius was burning with fever. I had contacted professor Dumbledore immediately. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was able to make a medicine for him and cure him immediately. She said it had been pneumonia, and he would have died if I hadn't told someone when I did.   
Wondering what was wrong now, I tiptoed out to the common room. Standing on the stairs, I noticed Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were sitting on the floor, talking. With a start, I saw tears streaming down Sirius' face. I ran down the rest of the stairs.  
"Sirius! Sirius, please, t-tell me what happened!" I grabbed his shoulders and stared into his golden brown eyes.  
"Its Remus," he choked "Just an hour ago, h-he was out on t-the grounds, near the forest, a-and, and..." The rest of his words were lost in sobs.  
"'And' WHAT! " I screamed. Peter spoke up for the first time.  
"H-he got bit b-by a w-werewolf!"  
"But, that's IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Abandoned

I have officially abandoned this story. If this story was well liked, and I get enough good reviews and/or emails, I will continue it.


End file.
